


The Never Ending Hell of High School

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheerleaders, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Joffrey is an annoying bitch, Smut, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa was excited for her sophomore year at Westeros High. Sure there were some aspects she wasn't. Like her sister being a freshman, a new cheer captain, and of course, the fact that she'd been told this was supposedly the year that teachers tried to shape the future's young people. Aside from that, she was able to try out for the varsity cheer team and maybe even get to cheer for both basketball teams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for one of my favorite fandoms and my favorite pairing for said fandom. I will try to update once a week or two, but I don't have a definite schedule yet. Also this will get pretty dark as I go on because that's kind of my writing style apparently.

**Sansa's POV**

 

I struggled to find a pair of shorts that I hadn't grown too much to wear. That left me with a pair of spandex ones which I wasn't wearing to school and some jean ones that had went to mid-thigh, but all of that changed when I went from 5'5" to 5'9" over the course of July. I was absolutely pissed that my mom wouldn't take me to get new pants, but I guess that didn't matter much when she had to pay for Bran and Rickon's school uniforms. Bran was entering middle school and Rickon was going to be in kindergarten meaning we wouldn't be riding the same bus, luckily. However, my younger sister Arya and I would be which I was not looking forward to at all.

You see, not only did Joffrey Baratheon ride the bus to school, but so did all three of the Tyrell children, Loras, Willas, and Margaery. Margaery was supposedly the new cheer captain and if she was, I wouldn't be surprised. She was the only one who could pull off any part in most of our stunts. She was also a straight A student and the crush of 90% of the people that went to school here, all in all, she was pretty much the girl that everyone wanted to either be or be with.

"Sansa let's go." Robb said opening my door slightly. "The bus is supposed to be here in less than 20 minutes and you aren't even dressed, this will be a tough year for you. Hope you didn't like your previous standards with mom and dad."

"I'll do fine, you don't know anything." I said finishing getting dressed, grabbing a doughnut and a bottle of apple juice for breakfast and then my lunchbox that Rickon and I packed last night. "Bye dad, love you."

"Bye Sansa." My dad said and I ran out the door. I got to the stop like 5 minutes before it left and I took a seat towards the back near Robb and Jon. They'd become really close friends despite the fact that almost a year ago, my mom tried her hardest to pretend that Jon didn't exist at all. Joffrey got on the bus at the next stop and he sat in the very back seat which he'd decided was his on the first day riding and since his dad was the superintendent, he could do that and get away with it.

"You look nice today Sansa." I turned to see Margaery Tyrell smiling at me. "Are you going to continue doing cheer?"

"Yes and thank you." I said and she smiled. "Do you think you'll get captain?"

"I mean, it's possible, but at the same time, very difficult to ensure that everyone votes for me. Well at least more than like, 5 people." Margaery said and I nodded. "I just hope that I can get this through year without tearing out my hair. Not to freak you out, but last year was really stressful. If we had went a day longer, my hair would've fallen out faster."

"Your hair fell out?" I asked and she nodded. "That's a scary thought."

"You'll probably do fine, I kind of thought I could rotate my back burner, but that didn't work. Trust me, just dedicate time to each subject and don't sign up for a billion things like me." Margaery said before standing up and stretching. We got off the bus and I went to my first period class, chemistry. I heard for a sophomore, it was an awful lot of work, but I didn't care because if I got through biology with a 98% average, I could do this with a 75% average which was high for anyone's first time in chemistry. I sat in the back it wasn't until Jon, Robb, Joffrey, Willas, Loras, and Margaery walked in that I realized I might have trouble with this class.

Robb and Jon were loud, obnoxious, and just liked to make fun of me which either made me feel horrible about myself or embarrassed me in front of other people. Willas apparently already took this class and he was known as a miracle at passing classes, as in he'd passed everything he'd ever taken and if chemistry was the thing to change that, I knew I was in trouble. Loras had a tendency to distract all the girls in a general vicinity, but then again he was very attractive like pretty much all of the Tyrell family. Joffrey was my crush and Margaery's current boyfriend despite the fact that I'd heard rumors of him being an abusive asshole. Also Margaery took this last year and while I knew that she didn't pass, the thought of her possibly sitting next to me was a bit frightening because while she was great to talk to, she made me nervous.

"Margaery, sit next to Sansa. Judging by the test scores she had last year and yours, the two of you can help each other out a lot." The teacher said and Margaery sat next to me. She smiled her crooked smile which didn't ever fail to fill me with warm, fuzzy feelings in my stomach. We started the pretest and Margaery finished her first, Robb second, and myself third. Halfway through the period, the teacher moved the tables so it was 3 to four at a table and we could do worksheets a bit easier. "Alright, get to know who you are sitting by because I am not making changes to this anymore."

"Sansa, aren't you so happy to have your brothers here?" Jon asked and I rolled my eyes. "I am wounded, at least I didn't take a video when you got caught in Rickon's little toy car. I helped you."

"After you laughed for like 5 minutes while I was freaking out." I whispered harshly and Jon laughed. "It's not funny, I broke my arm. Well actually you broke my arm when you pulled me out of there."

"Your mom hated me even more after that." Jon said and I smiled slightly. "So, Margaery, nice to see you here."

"You got stuck in a toy car?" Margaery asked and I nodded. "Wow, that's impressive, how'd you get in?"

"I was still relatively short." I said and Margaery nodded.

"Before you turned into a skyscraper." Margaery said smiling slightly. Joffrey moved his chair closer to us and looked at Margaery, a slight look of disgust on his face. "Hey Joff."

"Somehow Tyrion didn't get fired." Joffrey said and Margaery smiled. "Why are you smiling does the thought of that imp make you happy?"

"His class is always the most fun." Margaery said and I nodded in agreement. "He's funny Joffrey, whether you'd like to admit it or not."

"He insulted me in front of my peers." Joffrey said and I could his a vein sticking out of his forehead from anger. "I will not stand to see that man teach another class ever."

"Joffrey, you're red." Margaery said trying to stifle laughter. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down you bitch! I am above you, no matter what your last name is, mine will always be Baratheon." Joffrey said standing up. "You are just a stupid Tyrell that hangs around a family that couldn't afford to eat Lannister shit."

"Shut up." Jon said noticing the look on Margaery's face.

"What are you going to do Snow? You're just as bad as the rest of your lot." Joffrey said and Jon attempted to go after him, but Willas and Loras beat Jon to the punch. Willas held Joffrey's arms while Loras punch them and they switched back and forth, not giving Joffrey a chance to retaliate. "You're going to pay!" He screamed in between tears on the floor.

"I don't care what your last name, but if you talk to my sister like that again, I will make sure people can read it on your gravestone." Loras said before spitting on Joffrey. "Are you okay Margaery?"

"Yeah, I am." Margaery said before the bell rang and she went to her second period class. I had math which I wasn't really looking forward to, but I had to get it over with. That class went pretty slow, that was until Joffrey's mom, Cersei walked into the room angrily. She pointed at me and I walked out of the room with her and into her classroom where Margaery, Willas, Loras, Jon, Robb, and Joffrey were already. "Hey Sansa, why are you here?"

"Because she didn't stop them from hurting me." Joffrey said and it seemed that if you weren't with him, you were an enemy, but I didn't care. "Neither was my girlfriend who supposedly loved me."

"I never said I loved you Joffrey." Margaery said and Willas stifled a laugh. "Now, Mrs. Baratheon could you please tell me why I am here. All I did was get yelled at by your son."

"Because it is the first day of school and there are already fights. I have been told what Joffrey said by the teacher and all of you, now I realize that my son wasn't right to say those things, but you do not have the right to lay a finger on him. If any of you do so again, I will make sure that all of you never set foot in this school again." Cersei said and I noticed Margaery roll her eyes. "Do I need to call your coach?"

"Cersei, it won't do you any good at all. He yelled at me and my brothers did something about this. All I tried to do was help him calm down. I'm sorry if I have friends that don't like to see someone who hasn't really done anything being bullied." Margaery said calmly. Cersei's face was getting a bit red and I found it kind of funny, but at the same time, it meant that if we did manage to get a punishment it would be worse.

"Go back to class, now." Cersei said and I walked to my math class while Margaery walked to her politics class. The rest of the period went slowly as did my day until lunch. Robb, Jon, Willas, Loras, and Margaery all decided that we'll be sitting together and invited Arya and Daenerys. Margaery sat closest to me, Jon sat on the other side of me and everyone else scattered around the table. I ate the chicken strips I got and Margaery traded me her ice cream for my pudding.

"Um, Margaery I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Joffrey asked, obviously being back from the hospital. Margaery shook her head and he looked angry again. "I am trying to civil and apologize."

"It doesn't count when Tyrion makes you." Margaery said and Joffrey looked hurt almost. "Besides, why would I want to talk with my ex about anything?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Joffrey asked and Margaery nodded, putting a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "How dare you, you, you stupid bitch!"

"Joffrey sit down." Tyrion said before pointing to the table he'd previously been sitting at. "If he gives you any more trouble tell me."

"Thanks Tyrion." Margaery said and we went back to whatever was happening before. I ate the ice cream and then Jon decided to be nice and dump our trays before running off to be early for gym class. I went to history with Tyrion and waited for Daenerys who had this class with me. She was a sophomore as well and it was a big change from last year, having two classes with her rather than all of them.

"So, what's happening with Margaery?" Daenerys asked and I shrugged. "I mean, she has been hanging around you a lot and not to mention the whole, she almost rushes to get the seat next to you."

"Maybe she wants to be my friend." I said and Daenerys smiled, laughing almost.

"Daenerys, mind telling me what's so funny?" Tyrion said and I pleaded at her silently to not say a word. "If it has anything to do with Ms. Stark's crush on the Tyrell girl, half the school knows about that."

"Sansa doesn't think Margaery likes her back." Daenerys said and I glared at her, my face most likely as red as my hair. Tyrion chuckled before standing in front of my desk.

"Listen to Daenerys, this may be one of the few times she's right about something." Tyrion said and I smiled slightly. "I've had Margaery in my room almost twice a day for about 3 years already and I know when she likes someone. She likes you more than she thought dating Joffrey was a good move socially."

"Alright." I said and we continued class. Now it was time for gym and seeing as how nobody had it in the morning and only Jon had it after lunch, I'd be having gym class with Margaery, Willas, Loras, Robb, Arya, and Daenerys. "So, this will be fun." I said noticing the hurdles and running equipment out for gym.

"On the bright side, Margaery in short shorts." Daenerys said and I shook my head. She wasn't wrong though, Margaery had come into the locker room around the time I was getting my shirt on and when she came out had on spandex shorts and a tank top that rode up when she moved. "Um, hey Arya."

"Hello." Arya said and I noticed how awkward Daenerys had suddenly gotten. I had ammunition for Tyrion's class tomorrow, a bit of payback for her making fun of me today. We ran our laps and Margaery hadn't beaten my in the running portion, but she managed to climb over the wall a lot quicker than I had, meaning she'd gotten finished before me. When we were released, I walked with Margaery to grab a quick bite and then back to the gym for cheer practice. I changed and we were told that Margaery was in fact the new cheer captain and that when she graduated it would most likely be either Daenerys or myself.

"Alright, um, we will run through a couple of drills with the new ones and see who is making the teams this year." Margaery said and everyone ran through the drills. I was a bit more awkward with mine, but I still managed to get through them without huge screw ups. When practice was over, I was sore and not really looking forward to another day of that. When I got home, dinner was ready and Bran was wheeling himself around chasing Rickon who'd run down the stairs to get away from him.

"Not fair!" Bran yelled before going back to the table. Rickon ran to hug me and I carried him to the table despite the slight burn it left in my arms and shoulders. "Hey Sansa."

"Hello Bran." I said and I ate quickly before watching TV in my room with Rickon and both of us falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finds something out about Daenerys, someone leaks information about Joffrey and Margaery, and the possibility of a new 'it' couple surfaces.

**Margaery's POV**

 

"Is this really the best you could do?" I asked and Willas nodded. "Let's hope Jon likes it. Not that you aren't good with things, but he's a jock and they tend to go towards female cheerleaders."

"I know, but how could anyone resist this sexy ass?" Willas asked and I laughed a bit. "Other than raging lesbian Margaery Tyrell."

"Shut the fuck up about that dumbass, it's a bit difficult for it be a secret whenever your big mouth knows about it." I said and he laughed at me. "It's not funny, they'd probably kick me off the team if they found out. Not to mention Cersei pushing that stupid anti-LGBT rule."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Willas said and we spent the rest of our night talking about random things. I ended up falling asleep in Willas's bed and being woken up by my grandmother making Lannister jokes. She was a firm believer that Joffrey was a Lannister and not a Baratheon because he looked a bit too Lannister and not a single bit like a Baratheon man. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans which I had been dress coded before by Cersei wearing, a shirt that was ripped up in the back I got from Forever 21, a white and black flannel that went from light to dark nicely, and a pair of Converse that my grandmother bought me for my first day of high school.

"Alright, you have your lunches?" My grandmother asked and we all nodded. Every single night she packed us lunches right before she headed off to bed. She always asked us whether or not we wanted school lunch or a packed one and each and every day Willas picked school lunch, mainly because it meant he could stand in line with Jon Snow. I normally had her pack me a lunch because she packed me either a pudding cup or a Jello and if it was Jello, Sansa got it during cheer practice. "Have a good day."

"You too." Loras said before pushing me out the door. My grandmother was a politician that was running for mayor and was probably going to win from the fact that she was running against Cersei and people weren't exactly fond of Cersei. Also Olenna Tyrell was a living legend in Westeros, she was really nice to everyone who deserved it and had been a senator for almost twenty years. "Alright, I see the bus."

"No shit." Willas said and the bus stopped in front of us. I got on and sat in the back, knowing that Joffrey would throw a shit fit about it. I scooted my stuff over when it stopped at the Stark's house to let on Sansa, Robb, Jon, and Arya. I pat the seat so Sansa knew to sit by me. Daenerys must've spent the night or something because she got on with them instead of riding with her douchebag brother and his stupid car. When Joffrey saw his seat was taken he got off the bus and went back inside, going to ride in with his dad or uncle.

"So, Jon you look good today." Willas said and I tried not to laugh at my brother's attempt at flirting. Jon smiled politely and the two of them carried their conversations. Sansa seemed tired so I let her use my shoulder as a pillow and made sure she didn't mess up her hair. When we got to school, I walked to chemistry first and noticed that Joffrey stayed in his mom's room which was on the way there. "Well, Jon you should totally go out with me for dinner sometime."

"I'd love to Willas." Jon said before taking his seat across from me. Sansa and Robb came in with breakfast food and she had a spare apple juice which she set in front of me. "Aw, you got your girlfriend a juice. What a romantic Sansa."

"Thanks Sans." I said before taking a drink. "So, you and Willas seem cute."

"Margaery no." Willas said and I ignored him. Chemistry was easy, we watched a video, took notes, and did a worksheet. Joffrey didn't open his mouth the entire period which was odd for him, but pleasant for the rest of us. He had been moved next to some guy, Ramsey I think that's what they said his name was. I went to my politics class and everyone was staring at me when I walked in. Willas had run into the room, sweating a bit, but most likely from running all the way from Jon's locker to this room. "Don't kill me when I tell you, but someone might have let it spill that Joffrey and your relationship was a sham."

"Spill." I said and he told me that Joffrey had come out as bisexual and was dating you to bat off rumors. Luckily they said nothing about me being a lesbian which was odd since I'd literally always refused Joffrey affection and been really cold towards him. "Okay, but that doesn't really concern me."

"They think you hate bisexuals." Willas said and I laughed. "Seriously, people are thinking you are homophobic and like, the roster for cheer has gone down."

"How is a Tyrell supposed to be thought of as homophobic, I mean, we were raised by Olenna for fuck's sake. It makes total sense that I, the one who has all of the lesbian rumors surrounding them and the slew of ex girlfriends longer than Khal's hair is homophobic." I said and Willas laughed slightly. "Go to class and I will deal with that twat's bullshit on my own."

"Nothing too bad." Willas said before running off. I sat down at my desk and the lecture Tyrion prepared was on local politicians and of course, he brought of Olenna and Cersei as his main points.

"Take Cersei, my sister for example, she's got a family with power. She plays the power card and attempts to get votes using her last name and birth name. Olenna however, doesn't feel the need to, she has experience, a trusted name, and people know that she can get the job done and won't go mad with power. Which is exactly why when it comes time to vote for mayor, my vote goes to Olenna and not my sister." Tyrion said before looking at me. "Ms. Tyrell who would you vote for?"

"My grandmother." I said and he asked me to explain. "She was a senator for 20 years and those were the most progressive 20 years this country has seen in a long time. She taught my brothers and I how to be good, respectful, respectable, citizens, while it seems Cersei taught hers how to spread lies and propaganda."

"I assume you are talking about Joffrey." Tyrion said and I nodded. "I agree my nephew has done some inconsiderate things lately, but it is, as you said earlier, his mother's fault."

"Tyrion may I talk to you for a second?" Cersei asked and everyone looked over at her. "Privately."

"Anything you would say to me in private, you can say in front of my students." Tyrion said and Cersei closed the door before he pointed her to a desk. "Please sit, enjoy the lecture, perhaps you could learn a thing or two about politics."

"I am the one running for mayor, not you brother." Cersei said and Tyrion rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I'd hardly call your methods running, more like smearing bullshit on a good woman's reputation." Tyrion said and Cersei laughed. "You'd hate to admit it, but without your dirty tricks and lies, you wouldn't have made it at all. Be thankful your husband isn't saying anything about the election."

"I will not stand to be disrespected like this in front of children." Cersei said before walking off. Tyrion didn't even attempt to stifle his laughter as she walked off, looking like a female version of an upset Joffrey with a much more attractive face.

"Sorry about my sister, but I believe it served as the perfect example of why I believe we have to make sure that Olenna gets that job as mayor." Tyrion said before returning to his lecture. The bell rang and my day was slow until I got to see Sansa again. She was clueless as to the fact that I liked her despite the fact I was obvious with it as much as I could be without whoring myself out there. I sat beside Sansa who seemed to be walking on eggshells with me, which was the opposite effect I wanted to have on her.

"So, you look very pretty today." I said and Sansa thanked me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Sansa said and it seemed like forming that one word was a bit of a struggle.

"Do you believe the bullshit that everyone is spreading about me?" I asked and Sansa looked confused. "About me hating anyone who wasn't heterosexual."

"No, you seem accepting, seeing as how you try and find boyfriends for your brothers." Sansa said and I nodded, smiling. "I mean, if you were, you'd probably hate me."

"Why would that be summer child?" I asked, using my hand to wipe off a bit of pudding from Sansa's face.

"I'm bisexual, or at least I think I am. Things aren't really set in stone right now." Sansa said before sprinting off. I had just a bit more of a chance with her now and that was all I wanted at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery is in slight denial about Sansa's feelings which may or may not make her do something crazy during a pep rally potentially causing something to come between them.

**Margaery's POV**

 

"Alright we have a pep rally in exactly three days and while I apologize for the lack of proper planning, I was told last night." Margaery said and everyone nodded. "Despite the fact that our numbers went down because of a little shit's rumors, I think we can still make this a great pep rally because we can actually get ideas flowing instead of having to follow a stupid plan where nobody gets any input. Now, any ideas?"

"I'd suggest a rainbow flag in the background, but Cersei would probably roast all of us and I doubt you'd like it." Ygritte said and Margaery rolled her eyes and huffed. "Like that, you didn't do anything except for seem frustrated."

"I don't hate homosexuals I am one for fuck's sake!" I screamed and everyone looked surprised, especially Sansa. "I'm going to go talk to Tyrion and see if he'll sponsor us."

"I'll go with." Sansa said, following me. "I didn't know you were into girls."

"Yeah, I kind of always have been. My grandmother used to joke about me being gay as well since both my brothers were out as children." I said and Sansa nodded. "I can't believe I actually fucking yelled that."

"It was badass, but is it true?" Sansa asked and I nodded. We knocked on Tyrion's door and he opened it, looking a bit distraught and I could hear Cersei and Joffrey saying something behind him. He smiled when he saw us and let us in immediately.

"Get the biphobe out of my face!" Joffrey yelled and I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, you're such a hypocritical bitch Margaery. I mean, you didn't even love me at all. You were always cold and distant and I bet that's why."

"I didn't love you at all and I was cold because I was using you as a cover-up for myself." I said knowing I could get kicked off the team. "By the way, thanks to the rumor you helped your son spread, you got about half our squad to quit. Which is why I was wondering if Tyrion would be a replacement sponsor for us?"

"I don't know a lot about cheer-leading." Tyrion said and I shrugged. "I guess I can, but don't the cheerleaders have to vote on it?"

"Sansa use my phone to text them and tell them to come up here for an emergency meeting." I said and she listened. "Now, Joffrey I apologize for how I acted towards you while we were dating and for dragging you along for so long, but to say that you treated me like a respectable human being would be complete bullshit. The fact that I had to wear makeup to cover bruises you'd caused is not something that should have happened and while I might have partially caused your anger, that wasn't how you take things out on people."

"Excuse me, but my son would not hit a woman, I raised him better." Cersei said offended and I pulled out of my phone, showing her the pictures. "Joffrey, is this true?"

"She wouldn't do anything with me mom, I had no choice!" Joffrey said and I realized that he was only in it for a sexual aspect. "A man has needs."

"You are no man." Tyrion said and Cersei drug Joffrey out of the room by his ear. By the time the squad got there we voted for electing Tyrion our new captain and most of the squad voted and we got it posted to the school website within the hour. "Alright, you guys have a pep rally in a few days, so what do we have planned?"

"A dance routine, some stunts, a few games, and I'm thinking something to clear up the confusion about my life and what this squad is about." I said and Tyrion nodded. "Also, Olenna said she was honored to speak to the school Friday."

"Great, now back to the gym and figure out which dances and stunts you're doing." Tyrion said and I walked with him down to the gym. I posted signs around the school saying that JV basketball needed cheerleaders and tryouts were tomorrow morning and after school. I put on Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and we started our dance, essentially we did the dance that we'd practiced for almost 3 years now and had always been shot down because we needed to use hip hop for it all according to Cersei's appointed captains. "Alright, well, it's a lot less pornographic than the others and the music is a lot less shitty. One thing, Sansa is too tall to stand in front of Daenerys."

"Wait a minute, Sansa knows this well enough, it's a bit shaky due to extra lank, but I'll teach you what to do and you'll lead them." I said and Tyrion nodded, a slight smirk on his face. He'd teased me about Sansa before so it was nothing new, but she was actually really good at this and she picked things up easily if you worked with her separately. "Sansa if you wanna stay a bit later we can start working on it and I'm sure that we can do it during gym too."

"Alright." Sansa said and we worked a bit more on our stunts and what games would be played and in an hour and a half we had everything pretty much done, with a dance routine and a couple of cheers excluded but we could draw it out a bit if we needed to. Everyone but Sansa gone I started the music again and took a drink of water. "So, what's first?"

"Hmm, well I guess we could work on the pose you're doing. I want you to mirror me, but if you can think of something else it'd totally be appreciated. I mean, you're stuck wearing your outfit from last year unless we can find one of the extra ones that Cersei kept hidden in the office." I said and she nodded. I went to Cersei's old office and started picking the lock, getting it unlocked in 10 minutes. I found one that'd fit her and we went back outside and worked for another hour on the dance.

"This is a varsity uniform." Sansa said and I nodded. "Holy shit did I make varsity?"

"Yeah, you did. I mean, with three of the varsity people quitting because of Joffrey's rumors it freed up some spots that I don't think will be given back without being earned." I said and Sansa nodded. "Come on, I'll get you something for dinner and a ride home."

"You don't have to do that." Sansa tried to argue and I shook my head. I drove us to my house knowing that Olenna would have something prepared by now and that the table would probably be set. "You have a nice house, seriously."

"Thanks." I said before walking into the kitchen and seeing my grandmother chopping something. "So, I have a friend over."

"Is it the Stark girl you like?" Olenna asked and I nodded. "Go be the charming little shit you were when you were little."

"So, you're speaking Friday?" I asked and she nodded. I set the food that was done on the table and showed Sansa the seat next to me. We'd always kind of sat close to each other, but it was different knowing that my family was kind of staring at us. "So, Willas when's your date with Jon?"

"Friday and Robb agreed to join the cheer team." Willas said and I smiled. "I still can't believe Gendry quit because of Joffrey."

"What did the shit do this time?" Olenna asked and I explained the situation about him making people believe I was homophobic. "You're probably the gayest out of the three of you. I mean, you were the last out, but seriously it's a miracle nobody knows!"

"Actually I'm sure everyone knows now." I said and Olenna looked at Sansa and then at me. "No not that, but I got a bit short tempered and may have let it slip."

"You're the cunning quiet one Margaery." Olenna said and we continued our meal, Sansa being oddly quiet as if she was nervous around me. I mean, a lot of people were, but mainly because I had destroyed people before without even trying, but she should know that I would never do that."

 

~~~~Time Skip to Friday~~~~

 

"Alright, as a special treat for you guys, I got Margaery to ask her grandmother to speak to you about politics." Tyrion said and I sat back in my seat. I had dealt with a lot of backlash and support from people and we'd gotten the problem of the squads fixed, meaning we'd nearly doubled our numbers, but some of the homophobes had quit. My grandmother got up and started a presentation about what she'd faced being a senator and then distinguished some fact from shit that Cersei had dumped on her before going to questions.

"What do you think we'd face if Cersei became mayor?" Ygritte asked and my grandmother laughed. "I'm serious, I mean she's a scary woman. I saw her corner a kid that was wearing one of your shirts."

"Well, we'd be in trouble." Olenna said and the rest of class was mainly questions about how my brothers and I were growing up and what it was like to be raising 3 gay kids. When the bell rang I practically ran to my locker bumped into Joffrey who was holding hands with that annoying prick in our chemistry class. Neither one said a thing and the rest of my classes until lunch went by fairly slowly. I sat next to Sansa and didn't eat a whole lot or talk, mainly because I could feel everyone's eyes on me and could only imagine what they thought.

"Hey, cheer up little sister." Loras said and I looked up. "Hey, I'm sorry, it'll get better. Just think, it's your first pep rally and you don't want your makeup to be smeared do you?"

"No." I said and Renly, Loras's boyfriend hugged me. Things were going okay during lunch and when I was making my way to my fifth period class Joffrey's boyfriend shoved me to the floor and kicked me, Joffrey standing there laughing the entire time.

"Bye bye bye dyke." He said laughing and when he left I stood back up and went to the only place that I would be okay having a panic attack in, Tyrion's. I was pretty sure that Olenna hadn't left since I'd seen her car there, but when I walked in he had a class and Olenna was gone.

"Holy shit who did this to you?" Daenerys asked and I nearly collapsed onto the floor, but Sansa caught me. "Are you okay?"

"Nobody and I'm fine." I said between grit teeth. "Can I stay here until the cheerleaders are called?"

"Yeah, I guess you can." Tyrion said before sending emails to my teachers. "Back to what I was teaching before someone rudely came in here very upset. Actually, we're going to take a break from that, today we are going talk about what problems people are having because obviously this is all caused by hate. Margaery how have the past few days been for you?"

"Well, my week started with people thinking I'm a homophobic asshole, then in a fit of anger, I let it slip that I was gay, and now I'm being beat up." I said summing everything up. "While I have gotten a lot of support, there's quite a bit of backlash."

"You see, Margaery has been nice to everyone who deserves it and some people who don't. That doesn't give anybody any reason to toss her around like this." Tyrion said and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. "Okay, I realize this isn't my place, but most of the class here ships Sansaery, so I might as well get this cleared up now. Margaery do you like Sansa?"

"Um, do I have to answer this?" I asked and he shrugged. Sansa's face was both eager and scared, which only made me want to answer quicker. "I'll let you know in a couple of hours."

I did my makeup in Tyrion's classroom before going to the gym and getting everything ready with literally a minute before people started filing in. We opened with a few cheers and introducing the basketball players. I did the varsity and JV teams for the boys basketball before going to the very small girls' basketball team cheer squad. Then it was time for games which riled them up a bit and it was nearing the end of school and the end of my couple hours so I decided that we'd do Teenagers and then get onto the bus for the game.

"Alright, I have a special treat for you guys." I said and the music started. Sansa was a bit shaky at first, but followed my lead and just before the music stopped I leaned in and kissed her. "Yes, I do like you." Everyone cheered and Sansa was bright red and I could feel a bit of regret of doing this publically, but at the time it seemed like a nice gesture. I walked with Sansa onto the bus, getting my reserved seat in the back and Sansa sat across from me, Daenerys sitting next to her and Robb next to me. "Sansa I'm sorry, I should have asked if you were okay with it first."

"I-I don't know what to say, Daenerys, did she kiss me?" Sansa asked, not even hearing what I'd said.

"Yeah, you finally got your kiss you idiot." Daenerys said and Sansa smiled at me before looking up to see Cersei angrily marching towards us. "Shit."


End file.
